Help me Speak
by gokuspasm
Summary: Vegeta lands on Earth a year before Bulma goes finds Goku. His mission is to find 'RAT' But he find a girl in the woods missing her voice box. More Summury in side :dicontinue... for now:
1. Met me

Well I let dragons moon on FF

**Well I let dragons moon on and on DA she is dragonzmoon beta my story and I like how she done it so**

**She gonna be my beta for the other chapter if she doesn't get tired of my horrid typing**

**To tell you all the truth I do not plan these out and I just go with the flow lol **

She fell on the wet bloody grass…

Blood of her own… she could not speak any more, but she could see the man who took her voice.

She stared sternly at him, but he laughed.

He said an ugly thing like her should not speak but, what he has done to this poor man who lay dead on the rocks.

She breathed hard as the sky poured rain; the blood from her neck was washed away.

He watched her stare at him.

He smiled and flew away…

The ugly girl was shocked when the blue haired man flew away…

Sure she was one of those anime nerds.

But, her mind was on her life…

Will she live through this?

Will she be traumatized?

Or maybe she'd be eaten by bears?

She laughed mentally.

She was getting tired; maybe all the blood she lost was now getting to her.  
As her eyes closed, she remembered a pair of white boots that landed in front of her.

The man stood next to the girl who laid in mud and blood… Her long blue hair was covered in blood and mud. Her hand lay over her chest and the other lay open to the sky. Her face was pale, black eye liner and mascara bled, smeared, her yellow shirt was soaked with blood and mud, long white shorts all bloody and muddy, and her pale smooth legs bent in an angle as she'd fallen backwards. She was… chubby- to be exact she was not fat or skinny… She was very curvy but, still, she was very attractive… His eyes scanned over the area… a man with weird markings lay there on a boulder, dead; his face tilted back, his throat ripped out. The scent was very familiar… the scent was still fresh. If he can get hold of that…

Beep

The man touched the object that was on his left ear and said in a gruff voice, "Speak"

"Sire, we were told by Freeza that we should apprehend the runaway quickly as possible."

"Raditz, I have a favor to ask of you!" the man barked over the thing.

"Sire, you know I will shit-head…" the voice sounded with laughter.

"Feh… bring your med kit and bring some towels, or some form of blanket." He demanded.

"But sire, may I ask why?" Raditz asked worriedly.

"I might have found someone who might know where our, 'rat' went to…" the man said and he killed the connection.

He looked down at the girl and mumbled, "Why in the hell she was all the way out here?"

The man lifted the girl in his arms and moved her under a tree, and he leaned against the tree as a few minutes passed. The rain stopped, and the insects and night animals started making noise and movement. The guy felt peaceful for a moment. This place reminded him of his world where he had gone on hunting trips with his father. He had enjoyed them and still now, with his last bit of his race. The stars shone bright, and a half of a moon showed her face. The man's communicator started to beep rapidly but, he ignored it. He looked to his left and a man with long wild hair, bronze skin, big powerful arm and leg muscles, and a green lens which covered his left eyes appeared. Raditz had the supplies the guy asked for.

"Prince Vegeta?" he asked as he bowed.

Vegeta looked at him and pointed down at the girl, "I'm guess our rat had to keep her quiet."

Raditz stared at the poor girl and said, "How long she been out?"

"Ten minutes at the most, she passed out when I landed." Vegeta said when he sat down.

Raditz placed his stuff next to the girl and examined her. His face scrunched up as he saw the perfectly cut neck. As he was the medic of his squad, he opened his medic box, put some gloves on, pulled out a needle and thread, and a magnifying glass. He stared down at her throat and noticed that it was bleeding less. Raditz looked at the prince and said, "The rat knows his way of silencing people… The girl is not going to die anytime soon, but if she was one of the talking types…she will be soon."

Vegeta looked at him and said, "Why?" He raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

Raditz looked at him with a big fake grin and rubbed his back of his head and said, "Hehehe well…her voice box is well gone."

Vegeta eyes about popped out of his head and he yelled, "WHAT! That bastard! I gladly will have his head on a platter." Vegeta shot straight up and said, I'm going to look for the fucker. You will fix her up and wait for her to wake up, got it."

Raditz nod his head and started to fix her up while Vegeta shot into the sky.

Raditz finished stitching her neck and sat back, looking up into the sky… _This planet… what is it called again?_

"Nnn…" a small voice was heard.

Raditz looked down and smiled, _'At least she waking up; and I don't have to hear her scream either… thank gods.'_

The girl looked freaked out and looked everywhere until her eyes laid on Raditz. He smiled sheepishly and waved at her…

She opened her mouth and, "Eha..." She gave a shocked expression and tried to scream again and the same noise came out of her mouth. Her eyes started to water and she just…cried. She touched her neck and cried harder. Raditz had a sad look; he thought this girl must be fifteen or so. She looked over at Raditz and stared hard at him.

"Hey, I stitched up your neck so you won't bleed to death!" Raditz said as he put his fists out, shaking them like crazy. The girl was…well, not so pleased of his answer, so he said politely, "Your voice box was not there. So, I had to stitch your throat back up so it won't get infected."

She had a puzzled look. He sighed and put his hand on his forehead, "look," he said defeated, "I don't know why "rat" did this to a girl like you, but I'll tell you now, we may be able to make a device to help you talk, or to help you learn to talk with your mind- got it?"

The girl nodded as he turned to give her the blanket. She wrapped herself in it and stared down at the ground. She stared to draw in the dirt. Raditz noticed and wrote his name in the ground in her language.

"B"

"U"

"L"

"M"

"A"

"Ah, so your name is Bulma?" Raditz said as the girl yawned and curled up next to him.

**So how you all like? **

**I will try to get a chapter up before the end of this month okay **

**Root for me XD**


	2. help me

**So here is I again and I hope you all like this chapter**

**I do not own DB/Z/GT**

**enjoy and thank you for all the chpater ^^ :3**

**

* * *

**

"**B"**

"**U"**

"**L"**

"**M"**

"**A"**

"**Ah so your name is Bulma?" Raditz said as the girl yawned and curled up next to him.**

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzx**

"_Daddy, will I ever met my little brother?" the little boy said to his farther._

"_I don't know how things are looking… not for a long time. Your mother met him just once and I might not ever met him myself." The father said as he took two red bands out of his bag. He bent down and stared sadly at his son. "Your mother wanted to give you these."_

_The son stared crying softly to himself, "so it is true she died." His father eyes grew sadder and he let a few tears fall. _

"_Son I want you protect your brother when you two reunited. Now be strong I need to go to planet Kanassa." The father said as he got up and ruffled the boy's hair._

_The boy clutched the bands close to his chest and yelled, "FATHER!"_

"_Father! Father!"_

"Father be safe…" Raditz mumbled in his sleep.

**

* * *

**

Vegeta was in a flying furry, mountains was gone with the wind, leaves flown around him like a tornado, water parted for him, and the clouds disappear. Everything was like a vortex around him. Nothing was left in his path! "ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON RAT I SWEAR I KILL HIM VERY FUCKING SLOWLY!!" Vegeta yelled hard as he can. His left eye started to twitch as he started to smell something very foul in the air. He looked down and saw a factory of a sort. "this place smells like SHIT!" Well poor Vegeta just flown over siege planet. Poor little thing. Vegeta tapped his scouter and waited, a fizzled crackling noise came over and he barked, "RADITZ!"

"Yes sir?" Raditz said groggy.

"Take the girl home and stay with her." He said holding his sensitive nose.

"hahaha what with your voice?" Raditz chuckled over the scouter.

"Shut up! Now do I have asked." Vegeta yelled at Raditz then he killed the connection. Vegeta stared head on as he thought how to take down rat.

Raditz looked down at Bulma, she was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her. But when the Prince wants something done you don't wait you do it. Raditz gently rocked her shoulder; first time he done it she barely moves, then the second time he done it she snap open her eyes and glared at him. Raditz wasn't fazed by it at all, "I have to take you home. Point the way and lets go." Raditz said. Bulma got up and dusted her shorts off and looked for which direction she tromp though…

5 minutes later….

Bulma looked at Raditz and gave him a fake smile… Raditz sigh, he walked over to Bulma and smelled her and then walks around the area. His tail came loose as he concentrated on the old scent. Then his tail puffed out like an angry cat and he said, "This way Bulma." Him and Bulma walked thought a deer trail quietly. They walked like for 20 minutes and they came across a yard and a HUGE doom yellow house. Raditz pointed at it and said, "This is where you live??"

Bulma only grinned and ran to the back door. She opened it slowly and looked around to make sure no one is around her, she motion Raditz to come in. When he enter the door she grabbed his hand and ran down the corridors of the house until they reach the metals halls. Raditz was a bit confused until they stopped at a metal looking door. She walked up to the door and put her eye near a scanner when it glowed it said "confirm: Bulma Brief" then they entered into the lab.

Raditz looked around in awe but shook it off because. Well let's face it our technology sucks. So he watch as Bulma brought tools, parts, and paper and pen.

Bulma started writing and she handed it to Raditz. He looked at it and said out load, "_'I want to know if you know how to make a voice duplicator.'_ Well I do but I need to see you parts it might take the whole night but it be done and ready." Raditz said as he watch Bulma get metal and electronics.

As he started on this device Bulma watched his every single move.

Vegeta had to stop his search and went to find Raditz. He landed in the yard of Capsule Corp. and saw Raditz poked his head out of the window. He flew to the window and slide in. He looked around the room and notice Bulma giggle and running about the room with a big grin on her face.

"What wrong with her." Vegeta ask Raditz

"I can speak dude." Bulma said with a crackling sound to her voice.

"Its not great because the electronics here but it good for now." Raditz said with a yawn and scratches his head.

"I haven't found rat at all. It is pisses me off!" Vegeta said with a growl. Vegeta looked at Bulma and said, "do you know anything?"

Bulma eyes turned to him and said, "All I truly know is that he yelled at me about these 'Dragon Balls' and when I didn't give him and answer because I was terrified of what I saw. Then the next thing I knew I was on the ground with him on top of me and slowly he went to cut my neck." As she held her neck as she remembers the pain.

"Why would he want the things called the Dragon balls?" Raditz said loudly.

Vegeta looked at him and said, "It some sort of value that is for sure."

"I can look it up if you wanted me to?" Bulma said as she turns on her hand held device.

Raditz was very enthralled by what ever device was in Bulma hand and he just snatches it out of her hand. "What is this thing?

"It's an iphone. It can be us like you all communicator, a music player, searching the web for information, and you can play games on it!"

"cool so it's a touch screen then." Raditz ask as he lightly touches it and it glowed to life. Raditz had the childish face ever! He giggled and poked it again.

Vegeta face went blank and then he got mad and yelled, "RADITZ PAY ATTATION AND QUIT ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

"Could you yell any louder so you can wake up my parents!" Bulma barked at them.

Raditz coughed in his hand and gave back Bulma her iphone. "So we have to look up these dragon balls and see what we can get." Bulma said cheerfully.

5 minutes later….

"I can not find shit about them!! Are they something not of value?" Bulma said as she growled at her phone. Raditz was thinking of some other way to look it up.

"What about the Legend of the Dragon balls" Raditz said softly.

"okay" and Bulma done so, only a few searches came up and one struck Bulma's interest. "Son Goku and Friends find magical orbs that grant one wish."

"who is son Goku?" Vegeta asked politely as he can.

"I don't know a fighter that has appearance of a monkey?" Bulma said as she reads more information. "Ahhh so these dragon balls grant wishes but they are extremely hard to find. They are orange little balls they have red stars in the middle, and you have to collect all 7 to get your wish."

"That's it? Doesn't sound that hard." Raditz said as he rolled of the counter which he was laying on.

"What does the meaning of… _'hard to find'_ means to you?" Bulma hissed though her teeth.

"We could always make a device that senses abnormal energy with the technology here it might take three months at max." Raditz said as he played with his hair.

Vegeta thought about it and said with a smirk, "I guess we have to live with the girl and have a little vacation for awhile. Freeza won't miss us at all…"

"I wonder what Napa is gonna to do… but I love the plan my prince." Raditz said as he sat in the computer chair still playing with his hair.

Bulma stood there overwhelmed by everything that happened so far, _'I am living with aliens and hunting magical balls what. A. life.' _And with that thought; she passed out. The sayians only looked at her and just minded there own business.

* * *

**Look I am Done!!! Yeah!! XD I like this chapter :3**


End file.
